Flash From the Past
by AyamexKyoko
Summary: First story, ok. You meet a regular girl named Jessie. It's her sixteenth birthday, and her cat fell down a well. She tries to get her, when her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Me! Own Inuyasha?! Please. Nope, I just own the idea and a love for Koga.

Hope y'all like it.

Chapter 1

I'm just a normal person with a normal life,

well I am called weird but that is just the way I am. I have my friends that I hang out with the time and things like that but nothing to bad. (Even though a soap opera could be made out of my life) But that all changed on 16th birthday.

My sweet 16 was on a Saturday. Judy and Caroline were over to help me with the preparations. We went outside to put the animals out of our way. When I went and opened of the door, my cat, Chloe, as the crazy cat that she is, darted out the door and into the well. Then I notice that she started to cry a lot so I jumped into the well to get her.

After I went into the well, I didn't see Chloe anywhere. I climbed out of the well and my house was nowhere to be found.

"Judy! Caroline! Where are you! Please come out where ever you are," I yelled since I didn't know where they were.

There nothing for miles, all that I could see were trees and more trees. It looked like feudal area Japan.

"Away demon, away," said a stranger while throwing some kind of dust at me.

"I am not a demon! Now stop throwing that dust," I blurted out while trying to not get that dust in my eyes.

"What are the doing in the Inuyasha Forest, and who are you," asked the stranger.

"What's the Inuyasha Forest? I am Jessie Brigan, and you are?"

"I'm Lady Kaede. I'm the priestess of the village not far from here."

Lady Kaede took me to the village then to her home. It was kind of weird though because the people kept looking at me like I was an alien or something.

"How did you get here," asked Lady Kaede after she had sat down.

I told her all the things that had happen and that I really don't know how and why I was here. Then she told me some girl named Kagome had started to come out of that well a year ago that said she was from Tokyo.

"Um, Lady Kaede," I said," Do you know how I get home?" There was a pause for a moment.

"No, but Kagome knows and she should be coming here soon," she said as she was pouring some soup.

I was about to grab the bowl of soup she was handing me and then we hear. "Demon, Demon," shouted someone outside of Lady Kaede's house. They sounded like he was running for his life and in terror. I went to the window to see what was happening. I saw a girl that kind of look like a cat and a human terrorizing the village! But, for some reason I saw a purple glow at her neck.

"Hurry," said Lady Kaede running toward her bow then grabbing her bow and quiver," we must help get rid of the cat demon. Do you know how to use any weapon?"

"I know how to use a lot of weapons," I said," and Lady Kaede, what's that purple light at her neck?" Lady Kaede's eyes (well eye) widen like she couldn't see that light at the cat demon's neck. She handed me a sword, some daggers, a bow with a quiver filled arrows and a fan of some sort. We rushed out of her house, and as soon as we were outside, the demon started to shoot out fire!

"Now," yelled Lady Kaede," The arrows are fire resistant. Shoot now!"

I took out an arrow out of the quiver, and then put the arrow on the bow. I tried to aim at her throat and I said to myself," Please hit." I let go of the arrow and the string. At the end of the arrow was a purple light just like the light at the demon's neck. It hit! It hit right at her neck.

"AHHHHH," screamed the demon," This won't be the last of me," as her head fell off.

"Where is it," asked Lady Kaede," Where is the glow."

"At her head," I said with a surprised look.

"Well, go and get it, before it goes back to its body," said Lady Kaede with a determine look.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "The head wasn't covered on blood, but it should be," I thought to myself. I went towered the body and a felt like I was the "center of attention". When I got to the head I felt like a strong presence was pulling me toward the purple light, like it sensed me.

"The glow ye is seeing might be the presence of a sacred jewel shard," said Lady Kaede to me.

"But it's flinching," I said and it was! It was moving hers fingers. As soon as I took the shard out she turned to dust.

For the next few days, I stayed at Lady Kaede's house. She showed me a lot of things like, how to cure certain things with certain herbs, how to get stronger by eating different plants, and things like that. There was also sometimes when the people needed help and I went with her like I was her intern! I am really glad she showed me all those things because I always carry my first aid kit, but it was getting low so it was nice to have a backup. And that Kagome hasn't shown up yet. There was sometimes that I ran and there was a tornado behind me and I legs became really strong.

"Help! Help! Someone help our friend," yelled someone that sounded like they were far away. I ran out of the house to see what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I know this is ALOT shorter than the other one but here it is.

Ok. I don't own INUYASHA! But I do own dvds, books, and a love for the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"No Jessie, ye don't know who said that," exclaimed Lady Kaede. I tried to keep my mouth shut since each time I smart mouth my mom said something to me about it. I found that the person that was in the Inuyasha forest! But I didn't care; I still went in the same direction. The same person yelled it again and it sounded really close, but it was to the left so I turned to head that way.

When I got over there and I saw two wolf demons. One had gray hair with a deep blue streak but not old, and the other one had a white Mohawk.

"What are we going to do Hakkaku? We can't heal Koga he might not make it if we don't do something soon," said the demon with the deep blue streak. _I guess the Mohawk guy is named Hakkaku._

"I don't know what we are do Ginta," said Hakkaku. _So blue streak dude is named Ginta then, and who is Koga?_"Maybe we should find Kagome."

"She's not here Ginta!"

_Kagome, didn't I hear that before? Oh yeah, that is the girl from Tokyo right. Great now I'm spying, and doing things that aren't "ladylike". Maybe I should go back to--_

Snap A branch broke under my foot.

"Huh. What was that? Did you hear that Hakkaku?"

"Who's there!? What do you want?"

"I'm just a human girl. I hear that you want someone to help your friend. Koga, isn't it? I can help with that," I blurted, didn't want them to attack right? Maybe, I can get back to everyone else. Then this nightmare will be over.

"You can help Koga! This is great! Ginta come on lets go!"

"Whoa! Where are we going?!" Ginta and Hakkaku took my arms and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… Jessie was taken by Ginta and Hakkaku to see Koga.

Don't own anything… Just the idea.

Chapter 3

"I said where are we going?! HELLO!! Answer me," I exclaimed.

"To Koga. Where else?" said Hakkaku. Being clam… Like this isn't weird.

_Great, I'm being carried by a weird dude. That thinks this is normal! Why did I even wake up this morning… Oh, wait, I thought I might be home and not here… Damn kitty._

"You'll be able to help us right? Or are we just carrying you for nothing," said Ginta, using some sense, at least their not total numbskulls.

_How should I know? You're the one that said I could help. Who is this Koga fellow anyway? _"Urg."

Suddenly, Ginta and Hakkaku stopped moving. "You will help Koga, right?" said Hakkaku. _Please don't drop me. Please. Please. _Was all I could think.

"Um. I should be able to. But it depends on what it is."

"Come on. We don't have that much time," Ginta said, trying to get Hakkaku moving, like it was a grave emergency. _Oh, sheezz._

After like thirty-minutes of running, I could start hearing this moaning sound. That didn't mean anything really… Someone could just be 'getting it on'. After a minute of that, we came to a clearing with a wolf demon with black hair in a ponytail, and I thought my dad was the only one that still did that. He kept holding this one part of him, around the stomach area.

"We're here Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison. _So this must be Koga. No one else was here._

"And we brought uh…" Ginta continued pointing to me when Hakkaku was putting me down.

"Jessie. My name is Jessie." After I had said that, this Koga fellow decided to finally open his eyes, they were startling blue. A beautiful blue. When he looked at me, it felt like I seen him before. Like in a dream or something. "Have you eaten anything lately? Just tell me where it hurts." _Thank you mom and dad for being nurses!_

"Urg, right around here, and I ate something that Kagome gave me. It's over there." Koga pointed to his stomach area, I look at what Kagome gave Koga.

"Have you drunk anything since then?"

"Ummm, no."

"You have a stomach ache. Drink some water and you'll be fine."

After I said that, Ginta and Hakkaku fell over, like they didn't think of that.

"Well get it Hakkaku! What are you waiting for?"

"Yes sir!" Hakkaku said, recovering from his fall.

Hakkaku ran as fast as he could after getting a crude looking canteen.

"So what cause the ache?" Ginta ask to see how to avoid this from happening again.

"The potato chips were a kind that is a hot kind that people only eat if they are use to them, or have a lot of water. Kagome must have not seen this when she bought them."

"That damn Inuyasha! He is the one that gave me those! I'll rip his throat out!" Koga piped out. _Guess he doesn't like this Inuyasha._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hakkaku!" Ginta blurted. "We have to go get him!"

Fin. For now.


End file.
